


Bad Time

by eatyourcheetos



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Or Is he?, clean as my christian server, crack treated serious, cursed fanfic, ink is disappointed, literally idk, mentions of multiverse, now i understand why error wants all of these AUs dead, shaggy is op as fri c c, shaggy x sans is best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourcheetos/pseuds/eatyourcheetos
Summary: Sans could only watch, powerless, as Scooby splintered apart his world.What had led up to this moment?





	Bad Time

Honestly, Sans wasn’t even surprised when Shaggy and Scooby Doo showed up at his door.

Maybe he felt a little annoyed that he had to help accommodate the two (Paps forced him, how could he say no?) but definitely not surprised. 

What he was surprised about though, was how Shaggy’s beautiful brown eyes drew the skeleton in. He couldn’t help but get lost in them when they talked about their past adventures, and countless mysteries solved by using their own intellect and bravery.

Sans was also surprised by how both Shaggy and Scooby could enjoy Paps cooking, even Undyne could barely muster a bite.

But they both would eat Papyrus’ cooking like this could be their last meal. Shaggy would always ask for seconds, tentatively raising his hand while giving a shy smile.

Sans always enjoyed when the two were alone, able to whisper sweet nothings to each other while looking at the stars.

Sans always thought that seeing the surface for the first time would be his fondest memory, but it was instead when Shaggy first pressed his lips onto Sans’ teeth.

It was so soft, so.... loving. Sans might as well have melted in Shaggy’s arms. His soul raced in his chest as Shaggy put a hand around his neck, pulling him closer.

They officially became a couple after that, to Papyrus’ delight. He made a pasta as celebration, which lead to another fire in the kitchen. Sans was used to putting out fires at this point.

Shaggy made him better in every way. When he woke up with nightmares of Chara killing Papyrus, Shaggy would gently stroke his hand and pull him into a loving kiss.

Shaggy was almost as protective of Sans as he was to Papyrus. A when he met Frisk for the first time, he nearly gave the kid a heart attack. But he was just being protective.

Right?

Frisk voiced their concerns over a meet up at Grillby’s.

‘I don’t trust him.’

Frisk signed, their brow furrowing. ‘He seems off.’

Sans tried to ignore the kids warning, hoping it was just them paranoid. After Chara possessed their body, it was hard for them to trust, despite the fact Chara more than redeemed themself.

But Sans started to notice the little things. Shaggy leaving at random times, a human disappearing here and there, and both monsters and humans acting ten times nicer to him and Papyrus.

Sans wished he noticed sooner.

———

“I trusted you!”

Sans screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes.

“I’m doing this for you!”

Shaggy screamed back, tears pricking his eyes. 

“That doesn’t make it right!”

Sans cried out, looking at the mess in front of him. Mangled bodies were in front of him. He could just make out Frisk in the piles of bodies. Their arm was twisted unnaturally, their normally closed eyes were stitched open. Their mouth was opened to scream, but as death took them the sound was lost to time.

The reset button was next to them, smashed to millions of pieces. Frisk would not be able to undo this horror.

As Sans looked more, he could see Undyne’s body holding Alphys’ body. Toriel was farther away, and she looked peaceful. Flowey’s mouth was open in a battle cry, but even he to was lost in time. He could only watch in horror as their souls shattered, turning their bodies to dust.

Sans lost his last strings of sanity when he saw Papyrus. His head was in the floor, smiling the same grin as he always did, before dusting.

Sans screamed, shooting all of his gaster blasters at Shaggy. 

Shaggy didn’t even flinch as the blasters hit him repeatedly. “You can’t win Sans! Join me, we can purify these worlds together!”

Sans shook his head. “I will never give up hope! I will defeat you, and when i do, you will know the pain i’m feeling!”

Sans used the last of his power sending more blasters at Shaggy. But yet again, he wasn’t affected.

Shaggy raised his hand to send a hit.

Sans closed his eyes, bracing himself for what will come.

But nothing happened. Silently, Sans opened one eye, only to see Shaggy’s soul to be shattered.

A black skeleton stepped away from Shaggy, sighing.

“T-t-ThiS i-iS wHy I d-d-DeStrOy AUs.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is cursed 
> 
> luckily error destroys it at the end


End file.
